First Kisses
by H. James
Summary: Oneshot. It's Haley and her 11 year old daughter talking about first kisses and Haley sharing her experience with the girl.


This is an oneshot fic. It takes place 11 years from now, when Nathan and Haley's daughter is 11. It's a real simple mother/daughter conversation, from Haley's perspective from the whole thing, where she shares with her daughter how her own first kiss was like.

I really hope you guys like it! And, please, if you read it, review it! Thanks so much!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own One Tree Hill or its characters. I do own the Amy character and the storyline here, including background story details.

* * *

Sitting by her dining room table, Haley was writing something down on her notebook. She had been sitting there for the last couple of hours, when the sun was yet showing itself outside and shining. Now all there was on the other side of the window close to her was some stars sparkling and the moon growing bigger far away.

All the papers spread around the table, her messy hair that was once tided up in a bun and that was now slowly falling down on her shoulders, her glasses casually placed almost at the tip of her nose – she hadn't noticed it sliding down that way, she was too concentrated – and the cold tea mug half empty in front of her created the perfect environment for creativity to bloom. But not that night.

Sighing loudly, she laid back on her chair, threw her head in the air and closed her eyes, taking both hands on her forehead. Small footsteps could be heard coming from behind her. She didn't have to open her eyes or turn around to know who that was. Still with her eyes closed, she whispered.

"Hi, sweetie."

"Hi, mom" the eleven year old girl replied as she pulled back a chair from the table and took a seat on it, having her attention focused on her mother. She curiously glanced over the table and saw all the papers, most of them with Haley's handwriting, "What are you doing?" she asked already knowing the answer. That scene was very common around that house.

"I'm working on a song" Haley finally opened her eyes and smiled warmly to the girl, "But I take you already knew that, didn't you?"

She nodded half smiling like someone who had just been caught hiding something, "Yeah I knew. You know, mom…" she started while putting some hair behind her ear and leaning on the table to get a closer look to her mother's notes, "Do you remember my friend Allison?"

Haley thought for a second. Amy had so many friends she used to loose track of them. It was funny since when she was younger she didn't use to have friends at all, except for Lucas. The girl must've gotten the popularity genes from Nathan. But then she remember the red headed girl with sparkle green eyes that used to always wear the same baby blue sneakers everytime Haley saw her.

"Yeah, I remember Allison. What about her?"

"Well" Amy caught her breath, "She kissed Roger yesterday when they went to the park together."

"She… kissed him?" Haley carefully repeated her daughter's words to make sure she was hearing right. Her doubts went away when she saw the girl nodding.

"But that's no big deal" the girl shrugged while sighing; "Roger's not the first boy she kisses so she's fine."

"He's not?"

_He's not?_, Haley asked herself in silence. Let's take a break here to recap: her little girl's friend, who happened to be someone else's little girl, had just exchanged public kisses with a boy the day before. And that wasn't the first time! When did that started to be something acceptable to happen to little girls? Oh, but wait… Haley took a moment to properly stare at her daughter. She wasn't as little as she remembered she was. Amy's blouse had loose sleeves that made the strips from her trainee bra show up. Slightly shaking her head, Haley quickly flashbacked to the day she gave Amy that bra and the reaction on Nathan's face when he saw her wearing it. That was it. That moment, a few months ago was when her little girl started to grow up. And by what she was hearing now, wasn't going to stop growing anytime soon.

Amy then explained to Haley how Allison's first kiss had happened a few weeks before on a spin the bottle game. The same game Amy swore she didn't play, because she was embarrassed.

"Embarrassed of what, hunnie?" Haley asked on a motherly tone while gently running her fingers through her daughter's face.

"Oh, you know…" she shyly looked down and played with her own fingers letting an almost whisper slip her lips, "I've never kissed before."

Haley felt a rush of relief take over her as she sighed, "I see. But you know, Amy, every girl has her own time. You don't have to rush anything that you don't feel ready to do."

"But I do!" she said defensively which surprised Haley, "I actually…" she lowered her voice once she noticed the previous answer wasn't what her mother expected to hear, "I sort of like this boy from school… Rick."

Haley quietly thanked the Gods that Nathan was spending the weekend with Lucas in Charlotte for a basketball game instead of around and risking to listen to what his daughter had just said. The first crush. Haley could still remember that feeling. She smiled instinctively noticing how Amy blushed at the mention of Rick's name. Yep, her little girl was definitely in love for the first time.

"You seem to really like this Rick boy."

"I do" she half smiled, letting Haley take her hand from over the table and hold it together with her both hands, "How was your first kiss?"

"My first kiss?" Haley chuckled, "Well, lemme think…" she hesitated for a second and then giggled, "Oh yeah. Feels like it was a million years ago, but I remember."

"Mom" Amy rolled her eyes, "You're that old."

"Thanks" Haley stroke her hair and then sighed, "Ok you really wanna know? I'll tell you but you cannot tell your dad."

Amy frowned, "Why not?"

…

Sitting on the front steps of his house, young Lucas Scott had his basket ball on his hands and was throwing from one hand to the other. He had just decided to leave the basketball team for good and now didn't quite know what to do with his extra free time. Just when he glanced across the street he saw his best friend walking towards him. Holding her backpack on one hand, Haley jogged to cross the street and found a seat beside Lucas.

"Hey!"

"Hi."

"So" she said not waiting for Lucas to explain how bored he was, "Do you know Peyton Sawyer?"

Lucas nodded. He knew her from school; she was in one of his English classes, "Yeah."

"She has Science classes with me and she was sent out of class today" Haley blurred it all out at once almost on one breath.

"Why?" Lucas asked not really curious.

"Cause she was quiet and the teacher asked her a question about the subject she was teaching and then Peyton said the f-word" she shrugged, "But I know she was crying. I saw her at the bathroom during class break."

Still not really interested in the story, Lucas thought of something to comment on since he knew his friend wouldn't settle for silence, "Maybe she's sick."

"I don't think so" she shook her head and asked right after, "Do you know Tim Smith?"

"Yeah" he nodded again.

"He tried to kiss Becky at the gym during P.E. and I saw it!" she whispered on a gossip tone.

Lucas made a face. Tim was one of the boys he most despised in his life cause he was always trying to come up with a new way to make fun of him. Not anymore though, since he had just left the basketball team and now Tim didn't have much time around him to do anything.

"That's kinda gross."

Haley considered at first but then shook her head, "Not totally. Hey, do you know Peter Minnelli?"

"Hales" Lucas was getting nervous, "I know a lot of people. Do you have to keep asking about every one of them?"

"Sorry" she smiled awkwardly; "It's just…" she looked down and played with the strip of her backpack, "He tried to kiss me during P.E., too."

"What? Tim!" Lucas felt the urge to punch the boy again, as he always did at the mention of the boy's name.

"No, Peter!" Haley corrected him fast enough. She didn't like Tim either.

"And you let him?"

"No" glancing from Lucas to the other side of the street, she blushed a little, "Because… I've never kissed before so I was embarrassed" she stopped and caught her breath carefully studying Lucas' reaction, "Have you?"

"Sure."

She raised one eyebrow, "Who?"

"I'm lying" he rolled his eyes. She should know better by now that Lucas always told her everything just like she always told him everything. So he knew she had never kissed before just as much as she also knew he didn't either, "I wanted to kiss Kimberly but I know she's kissed before so… I think I'm embarrassed, too."

Looking up, Haley let a sigh of frustration out. She leaned back on both hands while glancing over Lucas' shoulder next to her.

"How are we supposed to learn if we're too embarrassed to try it for never having done it before? It's stupid."

Lucas leaned back on his hands, too and turned his head to the side, to face her, "Maybe we should try on each other."

"What?" Haley didn't want to believe she heard what he said.

He shrugged, "I'm not embarrassed of you."

"Because you know I've never kissed before" she shook her head, "And because we're friends. And that's exactly why we just… shouldn't."

"Why not? Isn't that what friends are for? Be there for better of for worse or whatever?" Lucas tried to quote his mother from the first time he and Haley had a fight and she tried to reason with the boy that best friends are supposed to stick together no matter what.

"Yeah, but not for this!" she chuckled still thinking he was messing with her.

"Ok, but you know what? You're the only one I trust that won't laugh at me if I'm bad at it or something."

Seeing how Lucas was actually being honest with her, Haley pondered. And half a second later she had already figured she felt the same way. If kissing Lucas would help her to gain confidence to kiss Peter, why not, right?

"Won't you laugh at me?" she asked while he nodded, "What if it's weird?"

"Then we won't do it again" he saw how her face went blank and he laughed, "I'm kidding. We won't do it again anyway cause I'm only doing this to kiss Kimberly later. Ok?"

"Okay" she nodded.

They both stared at each other for an awkward moment. Slowly they both started to move their heads toward each other's. Once they were too close, their noses touched and they realized they couldn't go any further like that. Haley pulled her head back and rolled her eyes at their lack of ability to even touch their lips together. She was so weird out by the situation that she didn't seem to find a way to make it work. Maybe she had a nose too big to be able to kiss. What if Peter found that out? As she was about to inner rant a little more, Lucas tilted his head to the side and tried to reach her again. This time she did the same, only to the other side, and they managed to get their lips touching.

Instinctively, Haley closed her eyes. Not that she wanted to enjoy the kiss or pretend he was someone else, she just wanted it to be over so maybe by closing her eyes… she felt a chilly air touching her mouth as Lucas leaned back. She opened her eyes and saw Lucas standing real close to her and waiting for a reaction from her. She wasn't sure of what she was supposed to say or do. In fact, she was afraid of what he might've thought of it.

He seemed to have read her thoughts, "You are not that bad" he shrugged while smiling.

She smiled back, thankfully and nodded as if agreeing he wasn't either. She glanced down and passed her tongue through her lips while glancing back up to Lucas, "When did you eat a hotdog?" He couldn't help but burst into laughs and she frowned, "What? You know I love those!"

Then she realized how ridiculous that sounded and started to laugh with him. He softly slapped her on the shoulder and she leaned to the side, still laughing.

…

Amy blinked her eyes once or twice before making a suspicious face, "Your first kiss was with Uncle Lucas?"

"Uhum" Haley nodded.

She made a disgusted face while shutting her eyes, "Ew, mom!"

"And that's exactly you cannot tell your dad about this" Haley added amused by the girl's reaction.

"Ok. But… why did you tell me that?"

"Because" she pulled Amy's hand, making her get off from her seat and sit on her lap while putting her arms around the girl's waist, "I wanted you to know how special my first kiss was and how after all those years I still remember it. You see, this is how first kisses should be like: something worth remembering."

The girl nodded following the thought but then raised one eyebrow, "Does this mean you had a thing for Uncle Luke once?"

"No" now it was Haley's turn to make a disgusted face, "Your Uncle Lucas and I were each other's best friend since I can remember. The kiss only meant so much to me because it was with someone I trusted and that I knew it trusted me, too. Someone I cared about and that cared about me" she stroke Amy's hair, "Every girl has her own time. You don't have to go around kissing just because your friends are kissing, too. If it's good for them then, good for them! But if it's not what you want, what you're ready for… don't. Alright?"

Amy nodded with one hand around her mother's shoulders, "Alright."

"You're special, Amy. For me, for you dad, for you Uncle Lucas… for so many people. I'm sure you'll find someone who'll find you just as special and see the amazing girl you are. And that person's gonna earn your trust and then he's gonna share you first kiss with you."

"Mom" the girl sounded a little annoyed, "I already found him."

"This Rick boy… does he like you back?"

"I think so" Amy shrugged, "That's what he told Manny and Manny told me."

"Is he good for you?"

"He's not bad for me."

Haley chuckled, "That's half way there. Just… be careful, ok? Hearts are already fragile enough when you're older and learned a thing or two about life. I don't wanna see my little girl heartbroken."

Amy giggled, "Mom, please! I didn't even talked to him about it yet and you're already anticipating my heartbreaking?" she hugged Haley closer and kissed her on the cheek, "I love you but you over-think sometimes."

"I know" Haley nodded smiling.

Amy got up from her mother's lap and put both hands on her waist. Haley glanced at her and held her breath. She was indeed growing up and so fast! With her chin held up in the air, with that cocky Nathan vibe the girl had every since she was 5, Amy cracked a smile that always melted Haley's heart.

"You know, you don't have to worry about me. I may seem young and naive, but I've been watching you and dad together for such a long time that right now, that I'm not settling for anything less than that."

With a smirk and a wink, Amy left the dining room, leaving Haley exactly where she was before, by the table, among all those papers. She watched the girl bounce around heading up the stairs, probably to call Allison and tell her the news on how she was gonna give her first kiss sometime between then and the next weekend. Haley smiled alone while turning her attention back to her song. Her little girl was growing up, but was doing it watching her and Nathan. For a moment of hesitation she hoped that was enough.


End file.
